


Thanksgiving For Dummies

by Spidey_Sins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Civil War didn’t really happen, Cooking, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Slice of Life, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, The Avengers Are Family, we’re ignoring all that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: “Peter, where did the-““Have you seen where-“They both stopped, laughing to themselves. It hasn’t been the first time that afternoon that they’d started talking over each other.“You first,” Tony offered, leaning against the counter and smiling at his husband.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 71





	Thanksgiving For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy little piece to celebrate giving thanks for family and Peter panicking over making the perfect meal

“Peter, where did the-“

“Have you seen where-“

They both stopped, laughing to themselves. It hasn’t been the first time that afternoon that they’d started talking over each other.

“You first,” Tony offered, leaning against the counter and smiling at his husband.

Peter laughed, glancing over the counter and seemingly endless rows of ingredients. “I can’t find the chicken stock. I swear I just had it.”

The older man glanced around, humming softly to himself. He grabbed a carton and dangled it in front of Peter. “Here you go, honey. Working on the gravy?”

Nodding, Peter started measuring out the stock after taking it from Tony and adding it into a bowl. “Yep. Wanted to use some of the turkey drippings but someone threw them out,” he commented dryly.

Tony made an offended noise, bumping him with his hip. “I didn’t know I was supposed to keep the greasy pan! I was trying to be helpful by washing up!”

Obviously not really mad, Peter smiled at him fondly. “You are being helpful. But if you want to be more helpful you’ll get started on shredding the cheese.”

“I was about to! That was what I needed to ask, I cant find the cheese grater.”

Peter glanced around, pointing to the edge of the other counter as he continued making his gravy. “Right there, Tones. You might need to put your glasses on,” he told him teasingly.

Tony grabbed the grater, glaring playfully at the younger man. “Not happening. I can see just fine. Those are just...for precaution.”

“Whatever you say, baby.”

Tony stuck his tongue out at him before grabbing the blocks of extra sharp cheddar and gruyere he was supposed to grate. It was an annoying job, but at least it didn’t take too long.

Before long he had a bowl piled high with shredded cheese and then went ahead and got some water on to boil for the pasta.

Peter had finished his gravy and set it to the side since it was complete. He’d started on the sweet potato casserole and the pumpkin pie simultaneously, expression focused and scrunched up.

Tony couldn’t help but smile as he looked to his husband. Peter was always so precious when he got focused on something, completely sucked in until it was done. It was just cute. But as far as Tony was concerned, everything that Peter did was cute.

A couple minutes passed and he was snapped out of his gazing when the other man turned to look at him.

“You told Steve to bring the rolls, right? Because it’s too late to start anything from scratch and we’re both occupied here so we can’t go buy anything.”

Tony watched the worried crease form between his partner’s brows as the younger man stressed. Even though everything was going to go perfectly. “I did. He and Barnes are covering bread, Nat has green beans, Thor is bringing something I’ve never heard of, Sam said something about cookies....” he listed off people who were supposed to be bringing things, trying to soothe Peter.

“What about Rhodey? Don’t tell me you forgot to invite him.”

“Calm down, honey. Sourpuss told me that he’s bringing a pie.”

Peter nodded slowly, relaxing and he took in and mentally sorted through all that Tony told him. “Okay. What about Clint?”

“With his own family tonight.”

“And Bruce?”

“He’s on that trip I mentioned the other day. It’s like you don’t even listen to me.”

Peter chose to ignore that comment, trying to see if they missed anyone else. “Wanda? Is she coming with-“

“She’s with the Barton’s. And Scott is with his family. Seriously, it’s okay. Everyone was invited. And all the food will be here. You have nothing to worry about,” he assured him.

The younger man nodded slowly, hands nervously brushing down the front of his apron. It was dusted with flour that had come off of his hands in the other times he’d done the exact motion.

Tony went to him, pulling him close and gently kissing his forehead. “Everything is going to be perfect. I promise. You’re so amazing, handling so much of this. It’s going to go well. You don’t need to worry, honey.”

Peter nodded again, trying to believe what he was hearing. But the soft kiss definitely helped him calm down a bit. “Thank you, Tony. Thank you. I love you. I just worry....this is our first thanksgiving that we’re, yknow-“ he held up his left hand, ring glinting under the bright lights of their kitchen. “So I need it to be perfect for that. But we’re also hosting everyone.”

His husband smiled affectionately, nodding as he talked. “I know. I know. But I promise you that everything will be perfect. Everyone is going to love it. And I’ve already loved preparing it with you. I love you too.”

That seemed to calm the younger man slightly, a smile on his face. “Okay. Thank you, Tones. Now- help me get the sauce for the mac and cheese finished, please. We have three pans of it to make.”

———

Just over an hour later, everything was done.

The rest of the team started filing in, handing their side dish offerings to Peter.

Team. Well, they were more than that. Especially considering the day. They were family.

Steve was up to help set the table while everyone else settled in. He raised an eyebrow at the sheer number of dishes he saw in the kitchen when he went in to get the plates an silverware, but he didn’t comment. He knew it would all get eaten. A group of super soldiers and powered people in general, a huge meal would be needed and definitely appreciated.

So he set the table for everyone, rolling his eyes when Tony sarcastically remarked about having to do everything after he accidentally put the knives on the wrong side. “So sorry, I’ve never had to set the table for someone so finicky about their manners.”

Tony pursed his lips, shaking his head. “It’s not for me. It’s for Peter. I’m just making sure everything is precise, down to the utensils.”

Steve glanced to the kitchen where Peter was still frantically perfecting everything. Then he nodded. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know.”

“No problem. Just making sure absolutely everything is right.”

Natasha watched them from her seat, expression amused. She was really excited and happy that she had been invited, but wasn’t going to show everything. “Peter, come on,” she called. “Everything is amazing. Come sit your ass down so we can eat and bother you with questions about holiday plans.”

A laugh was heard from the kitchen as Peter emerged with the turkey. Well, the first one. Tony had to grab the other. “Just trying to get everything on the table, ‘Tasha. Give me a moment. I thought you were the patient one.”

“I’m eyeing that bird, all patience is gone. I’m starving and everything here smells incredible. Hurry up,” she joked.

Peter set down the turkey he was carrying, Tony following suit soon after.

Then everyone was seated.

Tony hummed, grabbing Peter’s hand quickly. “Thank you for joining us tonight. You know you guys are so much more than a team to us. You’re our family.”

Everyone murmured in agreement, except Natasha who glanced up. She was holding back tears, because the great black widow never cried.

Everyone noticed. But they wouldn’t mention it.

Instead the dug in, each of them taking heaping plates and complimenting Peter and Tony on their successful gathering.

Peter was grinning ear to ear, cheeks flushed. He was proud. And so incredibly happy.

He had been so worried about everything being perfect. But all he needed for perfection was his family. And his wonderful husband.

“Happy thanksgiving,” he murmured, meeting Tony’s eyes.

“Happy thanksgiving, honey. You did good.”

“I know,” Peter said cheekily, looking around the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
